cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Jay Blum
Steven Jay Blum (1960-) Deaths in Film *''Akira ''(2001; anime) Member/Hospital Doctor/Scientist: The "Resistance Member" is shot to death by the police after attempting to escape with Takashi (Cody MacKenzie). The "Hospital Doctor" is blown to pieces by Tetsuo (Joshua Seth) after he unleashes a psychic energy wave on him, the Scientist is presumably killed along with almost everyone else when Akira blows up Tokyo. *''Metropolis ''(2002; anime) Lamp: Shot to death by The Minster Of State Skunk's (Dan Woren) men after he overthrows the president. *''Resident Evil:Degeneration ''(2008; animated) Glenn: Dies of infection after being bitten in the arm by a zombie, he is later shot to death by U.S. Marines after becoming a zombie. *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) Luthor/Captain Thunder: Lex Luthor is stabbed to death (offscreen) by Aquaman (Cary Elwes) with his trident. Captain Thunder survives. *''Batman: Bad Blood ''(2016; animated) Mask/Firefly: Firefly is killed in an explosion when Batwing (Gaius Charles) accidentally knocks him into the reactor of the Watchtower. Black Mask survives. Deaths in Television * Macross Plus: It's Time to End This (1995; anime) ''Gueldoa: Commits suicide by jumping onto a projection of Sharon Apple (Melora Harte). * 'Fist of the North Star: Conclusion of Part One - Yuria, Forever...and Shin! ''(1999; anime) 'Shin: ''Commits suicide in front of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) out of grief for the apparent death of Yuria (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) by jumping off his palace throne room into the desert floor. *Trigun: Demon's Eye ''(2000; anime) Thieves Co-Captain: ''Forced to commit suicide due to the telekinetic powers of Legato (Richard Cansino) after half his squad gets eliminated by the Gung-Ho Guns. *Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny'' (2001; anime) ''BlackWarGreymon: Disintegrates into bits of data after he sacrificed himself to shield Cody's grandfather (David Lodge) from getting hit by Oikawa's (Jamieson Price) darkness beam. *Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues Part II ''(2001; anime) Spiegel: Presumably bleeds to death after being slashed in the stomach by Vicious (Skip Stellrecht). (For the Japanese version, see Kôichi Yamadera.) *''Rurouni Kenshin: The Man Who Is Chosen For Victory ''(2003; anime) Shishio: Burns to death after his body overheats during a sword fight with Kenshin (Richard Cansino). *''Android Kikaider: The End of the Dream ''(2003; anime) ''Saburo/Hakaider: Gets decapitated by serial production versions of himself on the orders of Professor Gill (Michael Gregory), leaving behind his head, with the still-living brain of Dr. Den Kohmyoji (Christopher Carrol), and his active headless body. The headless Hakaider proceeds to strangle Gill just as the base explodes, and when it does, he falls alongside Gill. *Cyborg Soldier 009: Friend ''(2003; anime) ''0013':'' Dies of complications from being stabbed by Roentgen (Barry Stigler) and the explosion of his giant robot body. *Cyborg Soldier 009: The Final Battle ''(2003; anime) 'Farej: Shot by a hologram of Black Ghost (Richard Epcar), causing his body to combust. He burns to death whilst falling. *''Gungrave: Remorse ''(2004; anime) ''Lee: Disintegrated by Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton) with the Anti-Superior bullet. *Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain'' (2004; anime) Darcia: Disintegrated by the Paradise pool after he touches it. *''Cyborg Soldier 009: When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star ''(2004; anime) ''Van Bogoot:'' Shot dead by Albert Heinrich/004 (Peter Doyle) while fighting Joe Shimamura/009 (Joshua Seth). *''Naruto: Zabuza In The Snow ''(2006; anime) Momochi: Bleeds to death after being stabbed by Gato's men with multiple weapons. *''Blood+: Turn the Palm of Your Hand Toward the Sun ''(2008; anime) ''Moses: Seeing the sunset with Karman (Dave Wittenberg), they both get enveloped in green flames. *G.I. Joe Resolute: Webisode 9 ''(2009; animated) Duke: "Zartan" is Shot in the back by Duke(also voiced by Steven, but Duke survives and escapes along with Scarlett(Grey DeLisle) as the base explodes. *''G.I. Joe Resolute: Finale ''(2009; animated) Technician, Duke: "Cobra Technician's" Throat is cut by Cobra Commander(Charlie Adler), when he tries to tell him that it'd take several hours for the particle cannon to charge. While "Duke" survives and escapes with the other joes before Cobra base is destroy by its own cannon. *''The Legend Of Korra: End Game ''(2012; animated) Amon/Noatak: Killed in an explosion along with his brother Tarrlok (Dee Bradley Baker), when Tarrlok overrides the ignition in their boat's engine causing it to explode. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Wings of the Master (2015; animated)'' Leader: Shot and blown up by TIE Fighters. Deaths in Video Game *''The Dig (1995) '[Dr Ludger Brink]: Falls to his death when he accidentally uncovers a cave entrance directly beneath him. He is later brought back to life with one of the alien crystals by Robert Patrick. He dies a second time towards the end of the game when he loses his balance under the weight of the rock he was trying to kill Robert with, causing Steven to topple over the edge of a cliff. At the very end of the game, Steven is brought back to life one last time by the returning aliens, along with Mari Weiss. *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast ''(2002) '[Galak Fyyar/ Reborn Warriors]: "Galak" dies fighting Jeff Bennett when his cortosis battle suit explodes. Steve also voices the Reborn dark jedi warriors that the player occasionally fights throughout the game. *''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' (2004) '[''Andrei the Tzimisce / Courier / Sabbat Thug] "Andrei" dies following a boss battle with the player character in his lair at the bottom of the Hallowbrook Hotel. "The Courier" is ambushed and presumably killed by Andrei's mutant creations; while we don't actually see the death occur, we do hear the Courier being dragged into the sewers and it's established that Andrei killed everyone else associated with the snuff tape, so Steven's death is virtually guaranteed. "The Sabbat Thug" is shot in the heart by Armando Valdes-Kennedy following a confrontation between him, Armando and the player character. *Nano Breaker ''(2005) '[Keith]: After removing his Final Limiter, he fights Crispin Freeman with everything he got, only to be slashed constantly by him, resulting in his death. *''Killer7'' (2005) [Kenjiro Matsuoka / Benjamin Keane / Trevor Pearlharbor]: Playing multiple roles, "Kenjiro Matsuoka" is shot in the head by Greg Eagles if the player chooses to kill him; his fate is dependent on the player's actions. "Benjamin Keane" shoots himself in the head while playing Russian roulette with Greg. "Trevor Pearlharbor" is hit in the chest by a particle beam intended for Michael Gough after Michael dodges the beam. ("Kenjiro Matsuoka" survives the game if the player lets him live.) *''Dead Rising ''(2006) Hudson/Roger Hall: "Cliff" dies from his wounds after being defeated by the player. "Roger" can be killed depending on which weapons you use on him during his boss battle, most commonly either gun shots or explosives. *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' (2007) [Captain Devin Ross]: Slashed to death by Jim Cummings; he dies as his team attempts to revive him. He later returns as a ghost with the ability to possess his teammates. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) 'Grunt/Wilson/Crewman Matthews/The Shadow Broker As with all squad members, "Grunt" can die during the suicide mission if certain requirements are not met: he can either be killed in shipboard accidents during the approach to the Collector base, shot in the head with an energy weapon while trying to shut a door, shot to death leading a squad, killed fighting the Collectors if tasked with holding the line, or crushed by falling rubble. "Wilson" is shot in the chest by Yvonne Strahovski, after being discovered as a traitor to Cerberus. "Crewman Matthews" can be liquefied along with the rest of the ''Normandy's crew if the player doesn't reach the Collector Base in time. Finally, "The Shadow Broker" is killed following a boss battle with the player character, when Ali Hillis psychically shatters an energy barrier above his head, vaporizing him instantly. *Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) '[Urdnot Grunt] If the player did not complete his loyalty mission in the previous game and chooses to save the Rachni Queen instead of Aralakh Company during this game, Steven will die in battle with the Rachni. In the event that he survives, Steven can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and the rest of the characters are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which he is killed along with the rest of the surviving cast by the Reapers. *''Fuse (2013) '[Ivan Sovlenko]: After being shot multiple times, he explodes due to overdosing on Fuse. *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) [Carter]: Killed by debris from the nuclear plant chimney in the courtyard. *Batman: Arkham Knight ''(2015)' [Waylon Jones/Killer Croc] Crushed to death when the Batmobile lands on top of him; however, this only occurs in Mark Hamill's fantasy of taking over Gotham, and in reality, he survives the game. *''Mortal Kombat X ''(2015) [Sub-Zero/Bo Rai Cho] As Sub-Zero, Steven starts his appearance in the game as an undead revenant due to the events of Mortal Kombat 9, but gets restored to his living form by Richard Epcar. Towards the end of the game, Bo'Rai Cho is fatally defeated by Troy Baker via magic powers. Gallery 4758-542665015.jpg|As Darcia in 'Wolf's Rain' Adieu-darcia.jpg|Animated death in 'Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain' normal_blackwargrey0055.jpg|Animated death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny' Death_of_Noatak_and_Tarrlok.png|Steven Jay Blum's animated death in The Legend of Korra: End Game. Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members